


Take Two

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: The Genius and The Gentleman [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falcon the fangirl, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Avengers are kind of like Friends... they're all in each other's business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony tell their teammates about their relationship and don't get the expected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to my other Stony fics, but reading those isn't at all necessary to follow this. Also takes place in the continuity of the Avengers Assemble cartoon (because I just really enjoy that show), but watching that isn't necessary to be able to follow this either. All you really need to know is that Sam Wilson/the Falcon is an adorable fangirl for both Cap and Iron Man, so he would totally ship Stony. =)

Steve and Tony had been dating for about a month and a half when they decided to tell the other Avengers about their relationship. Neither of them had felt that there was any need to rush and tell them, but they figured that they might catch on soon, and it would be the nice thing to do to be upfront and honest about it. After all, they had nothing to hide.

So one morning, in a strategy meeting, Steve offered everyone pastries and coffee as they all sat down and eyed him and Tony, who were both just a little bit too excited. Clint gave Natasha a glance with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged, silently telling him she didn't know any more than he did. "What gives?" Clint asked. Thor nodded and added, “‘Tis not every morn that we are treated to offerings of these cheese-filled tarts from Denmark. Is it not customary to break bad news to friends with such offerings of baked goods and hot beverages?"

"We don't have bad news," Steve said with a smile. "It's very good news, actually."

Tony nodded and Steve stood next to him. They smiled at one another and Steve took his boyfriend's hand. "We're together," Tony said at the same moment as Steve announced, "We're dating."

Sam gasped and smiled at once, and exclaimed, "Yes!" with a clap of his hands. Thor and Bruce exchanged knowing glances that showed how very not surprised they were. "You owe me ten dollars," Natasha said to Clint with a smile.

"No, the bet was that they were sleeping together," Clint said with a grin. "This is more than that." Then, turning to Steve and Tony, who stood before the group feeling a little disappointed that their moment wasn't much of a moment, Clint asked, "It is, isn't it?"

Steve blushed and Tony smiled. "It is," Steve said. "And no one is surprised?" Tony asked.

"About as surprised as I would have been if you'd come in and announced that the sky was blue," Bruce said calmly. Clint snickered and Natasha shot him a look.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't _know_ anything," Sam said diplomatically. And he smiled again, and looked around at the others silently urging them to join in. "But you know, this is very good news. We're all happy for you. Right?"

"‘Tis cause for celebration!" Thor exclaimed with a grin.

Bruce smiled. "We're all very happy for you two."

"You'll knock this couple thing out of the park," Clint added.

"And we just want you guys to know that our relationship isn't going to affect anything on the team," Steve said. "We're going to conduct ourselves just as we always have when we're working." He looked to Tony, who was being unusually quiet. And he actually looked... unhappy. Steve was as surprised as he was concerned. Their team was supportive and happy for them... why should Tony be upset?

"Did I talk too much and accidentally steal your spotlight?" Steve whispered with a smile. Tony shot him a look with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. "I just hoped for more of a reaction than that," Tony said flatly. "But I don't care. Let's get on with business... we've wasted enough time already." The rest of the meeting, and indeed the rest of the day passed quietly. But Tony didn't stop looking vaguely disappointed. So Steve decided to do something about it, because that was his job now. He was going to give Tony something to smile about.

The next morning, Steve let himself into Tony's lab and found him tinkering with his latest project at his worktable. "Hey," Tony called, without turning around. "Morning," Steve said with a smile, creeping up behind him. He kissed Tony's cheek, and Tony turned to him and gave him another little peck on the lips. Steve laced his fingers through Tony's and said, "You have to come with me."

"Anywhere," Tony said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Steve rolled his eyes. "Stop it, you. Come on. There's an emergency meeting right now. Something's come up that the team needs to discuss."

Tony's brows furrowed. "An emergency meeting? Who called it?" With a smile, Steve said, "I did."

"You?" Tony asked. "What is this?"

Steve ignored his question and grabbed his hand. They walked down the hall and into the conference room with the others. Everyone was seated at the table with coffee and pastries, and there were two places open for Steve and Tony at the two heads of the table. Slightly confused, Tony took his seat as Steve stood beside him.

"I called you all here this morning because Tony and I have something we'd like to share with you," Steve began. "The fact of the matter is that he and I are dating. We're a couple now." Tony sighed and got a cynical look on his face as he prepared to make a sarcastic retort, but he was silenced by the audible gasp from everyone else at the table.

"The two of _you_?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm shocked," Natasha breathed at the same time as Clint said, with a shake of his head, "You could knock _me_ over with a feather."

"A feather?" Thor asked with concern. And then, remembering himself, he added, "I am as stunned as everyone here."

"It's a surprise," Bruce said. "But a good surprise."

Sam smiled. "A _great_ surprise! You two are going to make the best couple."

Tony shook his head and raised his hand to interrupt the roundtable of praise and said, "What the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "We shared our good news with our friends and they're just reacting to it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, seriously. What is this? Why are you all acting like this is the first you've heard of it?"

"We just... we realized we were a little rude," Sam said. "This was big news for you and we kind of took that away."

"No, no, you were fine," Steve said to Sam with a smile in a slightly condescending voice that you might use with a child who had just told you a very old joke that they had recently learned. "But I felt bad that you were a little disappointed about their reactions, Tony, so I asked them if we could do the whole thing over." Tony nodded and looked up at Steve. "Okay. But why?"

Steve took Tony's hand and said, "Because I don't want you to ever be disappointed by anything connected to our relationship." Sam smiled and said, "Aww!" And Thor grinned at him and patted him on the back. Tony smiled and put his head down and covered his mouth as he began to laugh. "You are so corny." Then, looking back up to Steve and feeling his heart speed up at the sight of his shining blue eyes, he added, "And I love it. This was... not necessary... but very nice. But I think we've taken up enough time with all of this." A little blush spread on his cheeks and Steve grinned. "Thanks, Cap," Tony added softly. The proper thank yous came later, in private, where blushing and wasting time weren't an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm a relentless fluffaholic. XD


End file.
